


Winter Wonderland

by healmycorruption



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas Smut, Costumes, Dildos, F/F, Holidays, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healmycorruption/pseuds/healmycorruption
Summary: Pearl is excited for the holidays and she and Amethyst teach Jasper about human traditions. Inaccurately.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shujinkakusama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shujinkakusama/gifts).



Soft tinkling music filled the cozy beach house, complemented wonderfully by the crackling wood burning in the fireplace. Pearl was humming along with the holiday tune as she detailed the rooms with tinsel, baubles, and cute little trinkets all with a winter theme. She didn’t quite understand human holidays and celebrations, but something about the winter holidays filled her with cheer and she gladly took part in preparing for them. She stepped back to admire the tidy winter wonderland she had conjured up. Steven’s eyes would absolutely light up when he returned from his trip, she knew.

 

An elf costume was in the bottom of the box she had been pulling decorations from, and with a little chuckle she pulled it out and dusted it off. Wouldn’t hurt to play a little dress up, would it? It was a deep forest green dress with red trim around the neck and hem of the skirt, that hit her mid-thigh. A matching hat and candy cane leggings, with silly heels came on after. She couldn’t help but laugh to herself when she looked down at the finished product. Humans had such silly traditions.  

 

The front door slammed open in a blast of freezing cold air and swirling snow, and Amethyst and Jasper gracelessly tumbled into the house. They were both flushed with wild hair caked in snow and ice that was falling all over Pearl’s nice clean floor. She crossed her arms and scowled at them. Jasper’s eyes met hers and her face broke into a big goofy grin and she stumbled forward, wrapping her arms around Pearl and lifting her off the floor in a tight embrace.

 

“You should have come out with us, Pearl! Amethyst caught me by surprise with balls of snow a few times but I’m not that easily beaten,” Jasper said proudly, releasing a flustered Pearl back onto her feet. Steven really hadn’t held back on introducing her to physical displays of affection.

 

“Homegirl just doesn’t get what ‘snowball fight’ means,” Amethyst said, smirking, looking Pearl up and down. “And, uh, Pearl, why are you an elf?”

 

“I’m feeling festive, that’s all,” she said, holding her chin high. “I think you’ll notice the house is perfectly decorated for the season.”

 

Jasper was looking around at all the glistening tinsel, bewildered. “What is all this?”

 

“Well you see, Jasper, when winter time comes around, humans like to celebrate by decorating everything and dressing in silly costumes and exchanging gifts! Isn’t it lovely?” Pearl smiled warmly, watching Jasper as she took in the decor with childlike wonder. Amethyst began rummaging through the boxes and pulled out a piece of artificial mistletoe with a big grin.

 

“Hey Jas, check this out, this is a very important human tradition here on Earth,” she said, holding the mistletoe over Pearl’s head, cupping her cheek in her free hand and giving her a big smooch right on the lips. Pearl was taken aback, having never experienced this particular tradition herself.  She wasn’t completely sure that it wasn’t some silly fib Amethyst concocted just to get kisses, but she wasn’t mad about it, either.

 

“That piece of Earth trash makes you kiss people? Why?” Jasper said, snatching the mistletoe from Amethyst and examining it.

 

“I don’t know, dude, why not? Hold it over your head,” Amethyst said, and when Jasper obliged, Amethyst stood on her toes to try to give her a smooch.

 

“You gotta-- you gotta bend down--,” Amethyst was giggling as she made a show of reaching and Jasper crouched, allowing Amethyst to wrap her arms around her huge mane of hair and give her a kiss. Pearl couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy as their kiss lingered maybe five seconds longer than hers had with Amethyst. The moment Amethyst pulled away from Jasper, Pearl stepped forward, placed a hand under Jasper’s chin and pressed her lips against those plush, warm lips. A huge hand found it’s way into the small of Pearl’s back, pulling her in more gently than one would expect from a hardened quartz warrior. The kiss they shared was tender and sweet, and Pearl felt herself melting into the warmth before her. When they finally separated, the intensity of Jasper’s glowing gaze pierced through her and heated her to the core.

 

“Oh wait, I have something that will help Jas get into the holiday flow! Come with me, we’ll be back in a sec, P,” Amethyst said, pulling at Jasper’s arm. Jasper gave Pearl a quick wink and stood, allowing Amethyst to direct her into her room in the temple. Pearl took a deep breath and centered herself. She could still feel Jasper’s warm touch on her back, the heat from her soft, supple lips on her own. She shivered and sighed. The plastic mistletoe had been dropped on the floor at some point and she picked it up, smiled, and threw it back in the box.

 

Pearl cleaned up the mess made by the quartzes and added little tweaks here and there to her decor, lit a balsam candle, and took a seat on a stool in the kitchen, relaxing and admiring her work. It truly was a remarkable time of year. The temple door lit up, a portal opened, and her jaw dropped. Jasper strutted out in was seemed to be some sort of Santa costume, only it was barely anything at all, especially on her huge, hulking form. It was a tiny, sheer, red babydoll lingerie dress with fluffy white trim around the breast cups and hem of the skirt portion. She was absolutely spilling out of everything she was wearing, her breasts were squeezed and lifted like they were bound to topple out at any moment. The tiny red thong she wore didn’t manage to hide any of her wild tuft of white hair, and the red and white striped thigh highs were stretched to the limit. A Santa hat was perched precariously on top of her head and she had Amethyst thrown over her shoulder, who was wearing nothing but golden ribbon gift bows stuck all over her body.

 

“Amethyst told me you’ve been a very naughty… elf? Is that what you called it?” Jasper looked to Amethyst, who cackled.

 

“Pearl’s been sooo naughty, and it’s your job as Santa teach naughty elves a lesson,” Amethyst said, sliding down from Jasper’s shoulder and landing on her feet, the ribbons covering her breasts and lower torso glimmering in the light from the fire.

 

Pearl took in the goofy grin on Amethyst’s face and the confident, deviant expression on Jasper’s, and burst out laughing. “You two can’t be serious right now.”

 

Amethyst nudged Jasper and said, “Oooh, you just gonna take that, Santa? Let an elf laugh at you like that?”

 

In a few short strides, Jasper was inches away from Pearl, placing a hand on the counter and leaning close to her face. A ghost of a grin pulled at her lips and her eyes glowed brightly. “I won’t tolerate this insubordination, elf.”

 

“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I don’t do well with authority,” Pearl said and closed the gap between them with a quick kiss before reaching up to straighten the hat on Jasper’s head, “but I do suppose I’ve been naughty. How can I make it up to you, Santa?”

 

Jasper’s free hand found its way to her thigh and crept up her skirt, resting on her upper thigh with a light squeeze. Jasper’s gaze was intense and her voice almost lowered to a whisper. “I want you to bury your face in my cunt.”

 

Pearl made great effort to pretend her panties weren’t just ruined in the blink of an eye. “Sounds like quite the punishment for a so-called naughty elf. What if I want your face between my thighs instead?”

 

“We’ll see about that,” Jasper said as she stood tall, holding out a hand for Pearl and gently pulling her to her feet. Amethyst had pulled the coffee table away and laid out a huge, fluffy blanket in front of the fireplace and was lounging on it in an attempt to look seductive. As Jasper made her way to the blanket, Pearl admired how the little lingerie dress and thong combo showcased exactly how amazingly thick and perfect Jasper’s ass and hips were. Jasper dropped to her knees and crawled over Amethyst, who rolled onto her back, plucked one of the ribbon bows off of her breast and stuck it to Jasper’s forehead. They both laughed before Jasper lowered her chest down against Amethyst’s and they locked lips, their kiss growing more intense every moment.

 

Pearl felt weak watching the two quartzes fiercely making out, listening to the little sighs and hums coming from the two, admiring the arch in Jasper’s back and the way her beautifully huge ass was propped up in the air. She moved around for a better view and saw that the thong didn’t really cover anything in this position, and she had a lovely view of Jasper’s glistening cunt. She put her hands on Jasper’s ass and gently dragged her nails down her thick thighs, enjoying the way Jasper leaned back into her touch. She sat up suddenly and pulled Pearl in and their lips met yet again, and Jasper was kissing her hungrily, their tongues circling one another, her hands digging into Jasper’s hair and Jasper’s hands exploring her body eagerly, before she was pulled away and was kissing Amethyst suddenly, pulled down to the ground atop her.

 

She wasn’t quite sure how she ended up between the two, with Amethyst sucking and biting at her neck while fondling her breasts through her dress and Jasper throwing off her shoes then pulling off her tights and panties so she could teasingly stroke her thighs, purposely coming so close to touching her where she needed it most and then steering away. It was maddening but everything felt so amazing, every bite from Amethyst, every stroke of her ass and inner thigh driving her need higher and higher. When Amethyst’s mouth met hers again she reached down and brushed the bows out of the way, hiked up her skirt, then pressed their hips together, sighing when she felt the heat of Amethyst’s slick folds pressed against her own. Amethyst moaned into her mouth and pushed her hips up into Pearl’s as she slid their clits together in a smooth rhythm. It was a short lived pleasure, because Jasper pulled Pearl off after a few moments, turning her around to look into those fierce, glowing yellow eyes.

 

“You’ve been a naughty elf, remember? You have to earn your rewards,” she growled, spreading her legs and pulling the thoroughly-soaked thong to the side. The view was incredible, with Jasper’s dark crimson folds peeking through plush, apricot lips glistening in the firelight. Pearl didn’t hesitate to lower herself between Jasper’s gorgeous, massive striped thighs and plant a kiss right on her enlarged clit and then bringing her tongue to taste the juices dripping from her core. Jasper laid back with a happy little groan as Pearl eagerly lapped at her cunt, swirling her tongue skillfully around her clit and then back down to her entrance, and back up to take her clit into her mouth and suck on it.

 

Jasper’s soft moans were cut off by Amethyst crawling up to sit directly on her face, and Pearl looked up to Amethyst facing her, sighing sweetly and playing with her breasts and grinding her cunt down on Jasper’s mouth.

 

“Mm look at you, Pearl, being a good little elf for-- oh, fuck,” she was cut off by whatever Jasper’s tongue was currently doing to her and Pearl smiled, her lips still wrapped around Jasper’s clit. She gave it a few skilled flicks and heard Jasper’s muffled moans, quickly followed by more sweet sounds from Amethyst. It didn’t take long for Amethyst to reach her climax, her thighs snapping tight around Jasper’s head and she rode it out, her moans low and breathy. She crawled off of Jasper and flopped down on her side, relaxing and watching Pearl’s progress. Jasper lifted her head and looked down at Pearl, her face slick with Amethyst’s juices and her lips parted and brows furrowed as Pearl kept a steady skilled pace with her tongue. When Jasper started to really lose herself to pleasure, grinding her hips into Pearl’s face, Pearl pulled away with a sly grin. Jasper whined pitifully.

 

“Pearl,” she pleaded, lifting her hips needily.

 

“I have one last holiday surprise for you,” Pearl said and closed her eyes, her gem glowing, and a ball of light floated out into her waiting hand and formed the shape of a rather large, smooth, glass candy cane. Amethyst snorted with laughter.

 

“You just keep dildos in your gem all the time? Holy shit, that’s amazing!” Amethyst sat up next to Jasper, eager to watch.  Pearl smiled and brought the end of the toy to Jasper’s slick entrance and effortlessly slid it in as far as it would go. She carefully angled the toy so that it was pushing up and dragged it slowly back out, noting exactly how wet Jasper was as a bunch of slick followed the toy out, and then back in again with that upward angle, drawing a sweet groan from her. She began a steady, slow pace, carefully keeping the angle so it’d hit just the right spots in Jasper’s core, savoring all the sweet noises she was producing. Amethyst had ripped down the cups of the Santa lingerie and was sucking and biting at Jasper’s luscious breasts. Pearl kept her pace but leaned in to tongue Jasper’s clit once more, drawing circles around it and bringing it into her mouth again.

 

It wasn’t long before Jasper was moving her hips along with Pearl’s rhythm, swearing and whispering “harder” as Pearl fucked her more and more roughly with the glass candy cane. “Fuck, Pearl, right there, fuck…”

 

She came hard, gushing into Pearl’s face as she pulled the toy out, nearly screaming as she clawed at the blanket below her. Pearl didn’t stop sucking at her clit until Jasper physically pushed her off and snapped her thighs closed, shaking from the intensity of the orgasm. Pearl sat up and wiped her face as best as she could. Her elf dress was ruined, soaked with Jasper’s juices, so she pulled it off over her head. The candy cane toy was coated in Jasper’s slick and she licked it clean and then placed it aside, crawling up to straddle Jasper. She locked eyes with Amethyst, who made an OK sign with her hand and smiled.

 

“I think I’ve redeemed myself of my naughtiness,” Pearl proclaimed, looking between the two gems. Jasper wasn’t yet responsive, seemingly only able to hum cutely with every exhale.

 

“C’mere,” Amethyst said, patting the blanket next to where she was sitting, and Pearl came down and was almost instantly pushed down by Amethyst, pinned beneath her plush form. Amethyst adjusted her hips and pushed forward experimentally, adjusted a bit more until Pearl felt her slick, hot cunt pressed against her own once more. Amethyst’s mouth was on her’s again, her kisses wonderfully sloppy, her tongue eagerly exploring her mouth as their clits rubbed together eagerly. Jasper had seemingly recovered and laid on her side next to them, and Pearl felt something cold and hard pressing at her entrance and she nodded eagerly, signaling Jasper to push it in. The glass toy filled her wonderfully and she moaned into Amethyst’s mouth. Jasper almost instantly picked up a quick pace and Amethyst moved to bite at her neck again while still grinding their hips together, and she turned her head quickly to meet Jasper’s lips with her own.

 

A few more thrusts from Amethyst, managing to rub against her clit just right, combined with the candy cane toy’s quick pace and Jasper’s tongue meeting hers pushed her over the edge and she broke the kiss, moaning loudly and writhing under Amethyst as Jasper pulled the toy out. Her reaction made Amethyst reach her climax and she came again, her sweet breathy moans mixing with Pearl’s, before she went limp and laid atop Pearl, giving her a big sloppy smooch on the cheek.

 

“Mm Amethyst, can you… please,” Pearl said weakly, wiggling under Amethyst, attempting to remove herself while the other remained dead weight on top of her, laughing. Jasper sat up and picked Amethyst up off of Pearl. Amethyst somehow managed to still have one bow on her and Jasper plucked it off and put it on her head, smiling.

 

“Just to be clear, this isn’t how humans traditionally celebrate this holiday, right?” She asked.

 

Amethyst responded “yeah it is” at the same time that Pearl said “absolutely not”.

 

“Just checking,” Jasper said before flopping down on the blanket before the fireplace, and Amethyst piled atop her. Pearl made a mental note to wash the glass candy cane before putting it back and then went to join the two in their cuddle pile. Pearl was glad she could share a holiday she loved with those she cared for, even if it was less than traditional.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for harinezumiko on tumblr! Happy holidays! Shoutout to tashiekink on tumblr for the candy cane inspo, and Verdite and Andletsbringpearl for proofing for me!


End file.
